Pengkhianatan Pertama
by Neary Lan
Summary: Cinta memang tak selalu berbuah manis. Hal itulah yang akan dirasakan oleh salah satu pihak dari sepasang kekasih yang selama ini saling mencintai. Merasakan yang namanya pengkhianatan untuk pertama kalinya di dalam hidupnya.


****Salam kenal semuanya. Saya baru pertama kali ke fandom ini dan ini adalah fic pertama saya di fandom Hetalia.

Saya harap para reader suka membacanya dan saya mohon maaf apabila ada kekurangan di fic ini.

Warning: Penggunaan nama manusia, para karakter yang (mungkin) OOC, AU, dan lain-lainnya. Fic dengan chapter yang panjang, semoga para reader tidak pegal membacanya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hetalia Axis Powers<strong>_

_**Hidekaz Himaruya**_

_**Pengkhianatan Pertama**_

_**Neary Lan**_

* * *

><p>Seorang anak kecil berambut pirang tengah berlari di sekitar koridor yang cukup panjang. Wajahnya terlihat ceria dengan senyuman lebar yang menghiasi bibirnya. Tak lama kemudian ia berhenti di suatu kamar dengan pintu berbahan kayu mahoni yang menjulang tinggi di hadapannya. Tangan kecilnya meraih ganggang pintu tersebut dan membukanya hingga memperlihatkan isi dari ruangan yang ternyata adalah sebuah kamar. Kamar yang sungguh luar biasa besarnya dengan berbagai macam perabotan berkelas yang menghiasi segala sudut kamar yang didominasi oleh warna perak dan merah. Pilihan warna yang mungkin tak lazim untuk suatu kamar pada umumnya. Si anak kecil berambut pirang dan bermata biru tersebut berjalan menuju ranjang dari si pemilik kamar. Tangannya menarik selimut berwarna hitam putih yang menutupi tubuh seseorang yang kini tengah terbaring di baliknya. Rambut berwarna keperakan menyembul bersamaan dengan wajah berkulit pucat yang kini tengah tertidur. Si anak kecil mengeluarkan suaranya disertai dengan tangan yang mengguncang pelan tubuh si pemilik kamar.<p>

"Kakak, bangun, Kak," panggil si anak kecil.

Si pemilik kamar yang oleh si anak kecil dipanggil "Kakak" tersebut sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangun. Ia justru membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi si anak kecil dan tak menghiraukan panggilan berulang yang diucapkan oleh bibir kecil itu.

"Kakak, bangun, Kak. Oh, ayolah ini sudah malam. Mau sampai kapan kakak akan tertidur?" tanya si anak kecil dengan nada kesal. Tangannya tetap tak berhenti mengguncang tubuh kakaknya.

Gerakan kecil terlihat dari sosok yang tengah tertidur tersebut. Ia kembali membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah semula dan menangkap tangan kecil yang sejak tadi tak berhenti mengguncangkan tubuhnya. Si anak kecil terkejut mendapati tangannya kini berada dalam pegangan sang kakak yang belum berniat membuka matanya. Namun, itu tak lama karena kelopak yang terpejam tersebut kini telah terbuka dan memperlihatkan iris bak batu rubi maupun semerah darah disertai tubuh yang beranjak bangkit dalam posisi duduk. Tangan sebelahnya menyisir sedikit rambut berwarna keperakannya dan mata semerah darah itu menatap datar si pemilik mata sebiru langit. Si anak kecil menelan ludah paksa ketika mendapati tatapan tersebut.

"Se-se-selamat sore, Kak. Apakah tidurmu nyenyak tadi?" tanya si anak kecil dengan gugup seakan berharap pertanyaan basa-basi tadi dapat mencairkan atmosfer aneh yang tiba-tiba ditimbulkan oleh kakaknya.

"Kau tahu, Luddy, bahwa saat ini aku dapat menggigitmu karena telah berani-beraninya membangunkan kakakmu yang 'hebat' ini," kata si pemilik mata merah dengan nada datar, namun kalimat akhir terkesan narsis.

Si anak kecil kembali menelan ludah sebelum berkata, "Ma-maafkan aku, Kak. Tapi, ini sudah waktunya kakak untuk bangun. Sebentar lagi Ayah dan Ibu akan kemari."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu?" si anak kecil mengulang. "Ng, lalu kakak harus segera bangun dan menyambut kedatangan mereka," ujarnya sedikit kesal. "Ng, bisakah kakak melepaskan tanganku dan tidak menatapku seperti itu?" pintanya ragu.

Si mata merah terdiam sesaat. Kemudian ia mulai berkata, "Oh, apa kau takut dengan kakakmu sendiri, Luddy?" tanyanya, si anak kecil menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak. Kakak tidak akan pernah menakutimu. Kemarilah."

"Waaa, apa yang kau lakukan, Kak?" seru si anak kecil ketika mendapati dirinya ditarik oleh kakaknya ke atas ranjang dan berakhir di pelukannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Kak? Lepaskan aku!" serunya sambil meronta di dalam pelukan kakaknya.

"Tidak mau," balas si kakak sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirang adiknya yang tersisir rapi kini menjadi berantakan. "Kakak tidak akan melepaskanmu, Luddy. Bagaimana mungkin kakakmu yang hebat ini akan melepaskan adik kecilnya yang sangat manis ini. Kau tahu aku sudah lama menantikan kehadiran seorang saudara dalam kehidupan suramku ini."

Ludwig, nama asli si anak yang dipanggil Luddy itu, semakin memberontak di pelukan kakaknya terlebih ketika tangan pucat tersebut mulai jahil mencubiti kedua pipi imutnya dengan gemas. Satu hal yang tidak disukai oleh Ludwig adalah ketika kedua pipinya dicubit dengan keras seperti itu oleh siapa pun termasuk kakak dan orangtuanya. Ia sama sekali tidak suka dikatakan manis atau apa pun itu namanya, walaupun kenyataan sungguh tidak berpihak padanya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak peduli alasanmu itu, Kak. Yang jelas kau harus bersiap-siap dan, oh, berhenti mencubit kedua pipiku dan lepaskan aku!" seru Ludwig sambil memukul kakaknya dengan bantal yang berserakan di atas ranjang.

"Ya, ya. Baiklah, adikku yang manis. Berhenti memukul kakakmu yang 'hebat' ini. Akan kuturuti semua perkataanmu," ujarnya sambil melepaskan Ludwig dari pelukannya.

Ludwig mendengus dan merapikan penampilannya yang sangat berantakan. Ia merasa penampilannya kali ini tidak ada bedanya dengan si mata merah yang baru bangun tersebut. Si mata merah tersenyum melihat adik semata wayangnya yang mulai menggerutu dan hal itu disadari oleh si adik yang menatapnya dengan wajah kesal.

"Kau benar-benar manis, Luddy, apalagi kalau sudah marah seperti itu. Oh, aku yang hebat ini sungguh beruntung memiliki adik yang hebat sepertimu," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Wajah Ludwig memerah dengan rasa malu dan marah yang bercampur menjadi satu. Tiba-tiba saja sosok Ludwig yang manis dan polos tersebut berubah menjadi ketus dan galak. Kemudian ia berkata dengan nada mengancam, "Berhenti menyebutku manis atau aku akan menyita semua birmu selama sebulan, Kak."

"Ck, ck, ck, kau tidak boleh menyangkal kenyataan, Luddy," ujarnya. "Hei, kau tidak serius dengan ucapanmu, 'kan?" serunya panik ketika mendengar ancaman adiknya.

Ludwig tidak menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya. Ia lebih memilih untuk segera meninggalkan kamar tersebut sebelum kakaknya kembali berkomentar tentang hal yang sama sekali tidak ingin didengarnya. Pintu tebal berbahan kayu mahoni tersebut tertutup setelah Ludwig kecil keluar sambil kembali memperingatkan kakaknya untuk segera bergegas. Si kakak hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya begitu sosok adiknya yang manis itu keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hm, memang adik yang manis walaupun terkadang juga galak. Sikap dan perkataannya terkadang tidak sesuai dengan umurnya sehingga aku jadi tidak yakin kalau usianya baru 11 tahun," ujar si mata merah pada dirinya sendiri. "Baiklah, aku harus segera bersiap-siap, kalau tidak adik tersayangku itu akan menceramahiku seperti ibu-ibu cerewet."

Si mata merah yang tak lain adalah seorang pemuda tersebut segera bangkit dari ranjangnya. Kedua tangan pucatnya tengah melepaskan kancing dari kemeja putih yang dikenakannya dan melemparkannya ke atas ranjang. Kini tubuh pucat yang terlihat kurus, namun berotot dan berdada bidang tersebut terekspos jelas. Mungkin jika ada seorang wanita yang tak sengaja masuk ke kamarnya akan merasa sangat beruntung karena disuguhkan pemandangan indah seorang pemuda tampan yang tengah bertelanjang dada dan berkemungkinan dapat membuat mereka pingsan di tempat.

Si pemuda berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan niat membersihkan wajahnya agar terlihat segar. Setelah mengeringkan wajahnya dengan handuk yang disampirkan di lehernya ia segera menuju lemari pakaian. Kedua tangannya membuka lemari pakaian yang besar itu dan terlihatlah isi dari semua pakaiannya yang rata-rata berkelas tinggi. Ia memilih kemeja merah, rompi hitam dan dasi hitam serta celana panjang hitam. Segera dipakainya kemeja merah tersebut dengan menyisakan satu kancing atas yang tidak terkancing serta melipat sedikit kedua ujung lengannya. Selanjutnya ia mulai memakai dasi hitam, lalu rompi hitam dengan mengancing seluruh kancingnya, kemudian mengenakan celana panjang hitam beserta ikat pinggang. Terakhir ia memasang kedua kaki pucatnya dengan kaos kaki hitam serta mengenakan sepatu yang telah disediakan. Setelah itu ia mulai menyisir rambut peraknya yang berantakan, namun ia tidak menyisir rambutnya serapi rambut adiknya. Setelah memastikan penampilannya sempurna, ia mulai melangkah keluar dari kamarnya.

Sementara itu di ruang makan terlihat Ludwig yang telah kembali berpenampilan rapi dengan beberapa pelayan tengah sibuk mempersiapkan hal-hal yang diperlukan di meja makan. Anak kecil berambut pirang itu tampak cekatan dalam mengurus segalanya, bahkan tindakannya sempat dicegah oleh beberapa pelayan yang merasa segan karena si tuan muda ikut membantu pekerjaan mereka. Namun, Ludwig tidak mempermasalahkannya dan meminta para pelayan untuk tidak merasa sungkan menerima bantuannya. Ludwig memang lebih sering terlihat membaca buku ataupun berlatih pedang dengan kakaknya, namun mempersiapkan makanan ataupun membersihkan rumah adalah hal lain yang biasa dilakukannya jika mengabaikan statusnya di mansion itu.

Tak lama kemudian suara bel berbunyi menandakan kedatangan seseorang. Seorang pelayan bergegas menuju pintu depan untuk menyambut tamu yang berkunjung tersebut. Si pelayan mempersilakan tamu yang ternyata adalah sepasang suami istri itu untuk masuk ke mansion. Ludwig bergegas menuju ruang tamu untuk menyambut kedua tamu tersebut. Wajah manis anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu terlihat ceria ketika melihat kedua tamu yang tengah melepaskan mantel dan menyerahkannya pada pelayan tersebut kini tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Ayah, Ibu," seru Ludwig sambil menghampiri kedua tamu yang tak lain adalah kedua orangtuanya. "Akhirnya kalian datang juga. Aku senang melihat kedatangan kalian," tambahnya sambil memeluk ibunya.

"Oh, Ludwig kecilku. Ibu juga senang bisa melihatmu kembali," ujar wanita cantik berambut pirang pendek sebahu dan bermata biru sama seperti Ludwig itu sambil membalas pelukan putra kecilnya. Kemudian Ludwig melepaskan pelukan ibunya dan memeluk ayahnya.

"Ayah juga senang bisa melihatmu, Ludwig," ujar pria tampan berambut perak dan bermata merah sama seperti kakaknya sambil mengusap-ngusap rambut pirang Ludwig yang tengah memeluknya.

"Lalu, di mana kakakmu yang hebat itu, Ludwig?" tanya ibu.

"Oh, mungkin lebih tepatnya kakak yang sok hebat, istriku," koreksi ayah sambil melepaskan pelukan Ludwig.

"Meskipun begitu dia tetaplah putramu, suamiku," tambah ibu. "Dan dia mewarisi kehebatanmu, selain kebiasaannya yang selalu mengucapkan kata 'hebat' itu di setiap perkataannya."

"Entahlah. Aku heran di mana dia belajar bersikap narsis seperti itu," gumam ayah. "Setidaknya Ayah berharap kau tidak ikut-ikutan bersikap seperti kakakmu itu, Ludwig," pesan ayah yang disambut anggukan kepala oleh Ludwig. "Jadi, di mana kakakmu sekarang? Jangan katakan kalau dia masih tidur."

"Kurasa dia masih di kamarnya. Tetapi aku sudah membangunkannya tadi," ujar Ludwig.

"Apa kalian semua sedang menungguku yang hebat ini?" tanya seseorang yang baru tiba di ruang tamu. Semua kepala menoleh ke arah si pemuda tampan berambut perak dan bermata merah yang sedang menyeringai. "Halo, Ayah, Ibu. Senang bisa melihat kalian," sapanya.

"Ibu juga senang bisa melihatmu, putraku yang hebat," ujar ibu sambil memeluk putra tertuanya. "Kamu terlihat semakin tampan, Nak."

Ia tersenyum mendengar komentar ibunya. Kemudian ia melepaskan pelukan ibunya dan menatap ayahnya.

"Apa Ayahku yang tidak hebat ini juga ingin mendapatkan pelukan dariku yang hebat ini?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai.

"Katakan itu untuk dirimu, Nak. Kau terlalu sering mengumbar kata-kata 'hebat' tanpa menyadari Ayahmu lebih hebat dari dirimu," ujar ayah membalas seringaian putranya. "Tetapi setidaknya kau harus memberikan pelukan selamat datang pada Ayahmu ini, Gilbert."

Pemuda bermata merah yang dipanggil Gilbert itu kembali menyeringai, kemudian ia berkata, "Baiklah. Ayah benar-benar tidak hebat."

Gilbert pun memeluk ayahnya dan tak lama kemudian ayah dan anak itu melepaskan pelukan mereka. Ludwig sama sekali tidak mengerti hubungan aneh ayah dan kakak laki-lakinya tersebut. Gilbert memang menghormati kedua orangtuanya terutama ayahnya, namun terkadang ia selalu bersikap kekanakan di hadapan ayahnya bahkan mereka suka saling menyindir satu sama lain.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti hubungan Ayah dan kakak, Ibu," gumam Ludwig.

"Tak perlu dipikirkan, Ludwig. Biarkan bagaimana mereka bersikap satu sama lain," ujar ibu sambil mengusap kepala Ludwig.

"Jadi, ada keperluan apa Ayah dan Ibu kemari?" tanya Gilbert serius. Ia yakin ada yang ingin dibicarakan oleh kedua orangtuanya hingga membuat mereka berkunjung ke mansionnya.

"Memang ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan padamu, Nak. Ini berkaitan tentang keberadaan kita," kata ayah yang juga serius.

"Baiklah. Mungkin sebaiknya kita bicarakan setelah makan. Bukan begitu, Luddy?" tanya Gilbert sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Ludwig. Ludwig tidak mengerti maksud kedipan mata kakaknya, tetapi ia memilih untuk mengangguk setelah kakaknya berkata, "Rasanya lebih menyenangkan bisa makan bersama dengan orangtua setelah sekian lamanya."

Gilbert, Ludwig, dan kedua orangtua mereka segera menuju ke ruang makan. Sesampainya di ruang makan para pelayan mulai sibuk melayani majikan mereka. Keempat pelayan menarik masing-masing kursi untuk ditempati oleh empat orang anggota keluarga tersebut. Ludwig duduk di sebelah ibunya, sementara di hadapan mereka duduk ayah dengan Gilbert di sebelahnya. Pelayan yang lain membawa menu makanan yang telah disediakan dengan steak daging sebagai menu utama. Kemudian pelayan yang lain menuangkan anggur terbaik dari Prancis untuk Gilbert dan kedua orangtuanya, sementara susu untuk Ludwig yang masih di bawah umur. Setelah semuanya tersaji mereka mulai makan dengan tata cara makan yang berlaku. Selama makan tidak ada seorang pun yang bicara hingga selesai.

Setelah makan para pelayan mengambil peralatan makan yang telah selesai dipergunakan dan mulai menyajikan pencuci mulut berupa puding. Ludwig memakan puding tersebut dengan lahap hingga membuat ibunya tersenyum melihat putra kecilnya tersebut. Sesekali wanita cantik itu mengelap mulut Ludwig yang berlepotan puding dengan serbet. Ayah dan Gilbert tampak menikmati menyesap anggur mereka, walaupun sebenarnya ada hal lain yang lebih nikmat dari anggur tersebut. Ayah meletakkan gelas anggurnya dan menghela nafas sejenak sebelum memulai pembicaraan. Gilbert tampak siap mendengarkan apa pun hal penting yang ingin disampaikan oleh ayahnya. Ludwig yang mungkin saja tidak akan mengerti apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh ayahnya terhadap kakaknya memutuskan untuk ikut mendengarkan.

"Kau tahu, Gilbert, tampaknya kota ini sudah tidak aman lagi bagi kita. Kau pasti mengerti maksud Ayah, bukan?" tanya ayah serius, menatap tajam mata merah Gilbert yang sama dengan miliknya. "Aku yakin kau pasti sudah mendengarnya, Nak."

"Ya, aku tahu, Ayah. Lalu, apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" balas Gilbert sambil sesekali memainkan gelas anggurnya.

Ayah kembali menghela nafas sesaat. Samar-samar ia mendengar Ludwig bertanya sambil berbisik kepada istrinya tentang perkataannya tadi. Istrinya hanya menjawab pertanyaan anak bungsunya dengan senyuman dan mengatakan pada Ludwig untuk diam dan mendengarkan ucapannya hingga selesai. Ludwig hanya dapat mengangguk mendengar ucapan ibunya dan kembali mendengarkan ayahnya berbicara.

"Kami memang sudah memikirkan jalan keluarnya, yaitu dengan pergi meninggalkan kota ini. Masalah ini memang belum mendekati kata darurat. Tidak hanya aku dan Ibumu saja yang berspekulasi, tetapi juga yang lainnya bahkan para Dewan pun mulai menyadarinya. Pergerakan mereka memang tidak terlalu terlihat, namun beberapa kesaksian saksi mata semakin memperkuat dugaan," ujar ayah panjang lebar. Pria itu kembali menyesap anggurnya.

"Begitukah? Apa ada yang melanggar perjanjian hingga mereka mulai kembali bergerak? Kita aman selama ini karena tidak ada yang melanggar perjanjian tidak hebat itu, bukan? Jadi, aku yakin ini pasti perbuatan orang ceroboh yang tidak hebat yang telah seenaknya melanggar perjanjian dan melibatkan kita semua," kata Gilbert kesal.

"Tidak hanya itu, Nak. Tanpa melanggar perjanjian pun perlahan-lahan mereka sudah mulai mencurigai kita. Untuk masalah orang ceroboh itu para Dewan telah mengambil tindakan. Seharusnya kau hadir dalam rapat Dewan tersebut, Gilbert," kata ayah.

Gilbert bertopang dagu dengan sebelah tangannya. Mendengar kata "Dewan" membuatnya mendengus, kemudian ia berkata, "Aku yang hebat ini tidak tertarik, Ayah. Aku bosan mendengar ucapan kakek tua itu."

"Ketua Dewan itu kakekmu sendiri, Gilbert, dan kau adalah salah satu dari anggota tetap Dewan," hardik ayah yang tidak suka dengan ucapan Gilbert.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Jadi, apa saran dari ketua Dewan yang terhormat itu?"

"Beliau menyarankan sebagian dari kita untuk pindah ke Rumania."

"Ibu, Rumania itu tempat tinggal Kak Carol, 'kan?" tanya Ludwig pada ibunya. "Kenapa kita harus pindah ke sana, Bu? Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Ludwig kembali. Ia sama sekali ingin tahu maksud dari semua pembicaraan ini.

"Iya, Ludwig sayang. Sudah, diam dulu dan dengarkan ucapanmu Ayahmu," saran ibu.

"Rumania? Kenapa harus ke sana dan kenapa tidak ke Jerman saja?" tanya Gilbert penasaran.

"Katakan itu jika kau ikut rapat Dewan, Nak. Ayah hanya bisa bilang bahwa menurut Dewan Rumania adalah tempat yang aman untuk kita saat ini. Sebagian besar setuju dengan keputusan ini bahkan beberapa sudah mulai pindah ke sana. Ayah yakin Keluarga Cuza akan dengan senang hati menyambut kedatangan kita bahkan memang sudah seharusnya kita tinggal di sana," kata ayah panjang lebar.

Hening sejenak setelah ayah mengakhiri ucapannya. Gilbert mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke meja dengan mulut yang sesekali menggerutu. Ludwig bertanya-tanya pada ibunya tentang hal apa yang telah membuat kakaknya kesal serta maksud kepindahan mereka, namun lagi-lagi ibunya tidak memberikan jawaban yang diinginkannya.

"Ayah tahu ini berat untuk kita semua, tetapi itulah kenyataan dan kita tidak dapat menyangkalnya," kata ayah parau.

"Dewan memang tidak memerintahkan kita semua untuk pindah secara serentak, tetapi ini berlaku bagi mereka yang sudah merasa tidak aman, Gilbert," kata ibu yang sejak tadi hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Lalu, apa kita semua akan segera pindah ke Rumania?" tanya Gilbert dengan enggan.

"Ya, mungkin saja. Ayah dan Ibumu tahu bahwa kau tidak akan semudah itu menerima keputusan Dewan. Tetapi, tidak ada salahnya jika kita mengikuti saran mereka. Ini semua juga demi keamanan kita. Kemungkinan saja Ayah dan Ibumu akan pindah bulan depan," kata ayah serius.

"Bulan depan? Tunggu! Apa maksud Ayah dengan hanya Ayah dan Ibu yang pindah? Bagaimana denganku dan Luddy?" tanya Gilbert ketika menyadari ucapan ayahnya yang janggal.

"Hahahahaha! Sebagai calon pengganti ketua Dewan dan pemimpin di masa depan terkadang kau memang payah dalam memahami, Nak. Sungguh tidak hebatnya dirimu itu, kau tahu," sindir ayah. Gilbert menyipitkan matanya ketika mendengar sindiran tersebut. "Seperti yang sudah kukatakan di awal bahwa kau tidak akan semudah itu menerima keputusan Dewan, maka kau boleh memilih untuk ikut kami atau tidak dan tentu saja kami juga akan membawa Ludwig. Dia terlalu kecil untuk tinggal lebih lama lagi bersamamu yang pasti memilih kebebasan dan akan jauh dari pengawasan kami," lanjut ayah.

"Hei, Luddy sudah cukup lama tinggal bersamaku selama ini dan semuanya baik-baik saja," protes Gilbert yang tak rela dirinya akan dipisahkan dengan adiknya. "Dan tampaknya perlu kutegaskan sekali lagi bahwa aku tidak berminat menjadi ketua Dewan yang tidak hebat itu," tambahnya dengan wajah kesal.

"Huh, kau tidak bisa mengelak, Nak. Sejak lahir kau sudah dicalonkan untuk menjadi pemimpin selanjutnya," komentar ayah santai sambil menuangkan anggur ke gelasnya. "Saat ini boleh saja kau bersantai-santai, tetapi tanggung jawab itu akan selalu berada dipundakmu selamanya."

"Untuk masalah Ludwig, Ibu tahu bahwa kamu tidak ingin dipisahkan dengannya, Gilbert. Tetapi dia masih kecil bahkan kami sudah rela beberapa tahun ini Ludwig tinggal bersamamu dan kali ini biarkan kami mengurusnya. Jika kamu ingin bersamanya, maka ikutlah bersama kami ke Rumania dan jika keadaan sudah aman barulah kita kembali lagi ke kota ini," kata ibu mengakhiri penjelasannya. Ludwig yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya menatap bingung terhadap ketiga orang tersebut.

"Ibu, kenapa kakak tidak mau ikut pindah bersama kita? Lalu, kenapa juga kita harus pindah? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Beritahu aku, Ibu, Ayah," pinta Ludwig sambil menarik ujung baju ibunya, kemudian menoleh kepada Gilbert, "kakak, beritahu aku!"

Gilbert hanya menghela nafas mendengar desakan Ludwig atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sejak tadi diajukannya. Namun, lagi-lagi Ludwig hanya mendapatkan senyuman dari kedua orangtuanya yang terus mengatakan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja dan sudah saatnya ia kembali lagi bersama mereka. Gilbert tidak peduli apa yang disarankan oleh Dewan beserta kepindahan orangtuanya ke Rumania, namun ia tidak ingin dirinya dipisahkan dengan adiknya. Adik yang selama ini diinginkannya, saudara sedarah yang akan menemani dan mengubah kehidupan suramnya untuk menjadi lebih baik kedepannya. Ia sama sekali tidak rela hal itu terjadi. Persetan dengan kekhawatiran Dewan tersebut dan seperti kata ayahnya bahwa ia pasti akan memilih kebebasan. Hidupnya adalah miliknya, meskipun ia tidak dapat menyangkal takdir yang membelenggunya. Takdir yang telah digariskan sejak ia lahir di muka bumi ini.

Keempat anggota keluarga ini masih duduk terdiam setelah selesai membicarakan permasalahan inti tadi. Ayah masih menyesap anggur sambil sesekali melirik Ludwig yang tak henti-hentinya meminta penjelasan dari ibunya atau setidaknya memberikan kesimpulan dari pembicaraan penting tadi, sementara Gilbert bertopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan sambil memotong-motong kecil pudingnya tanpa niat memakannya. Rasanya ia ingin segera menyelesaikan acara pertemuan keluarga kecil ini dan kembali ke kamar untuk melanjutkan tidurnya. Gilbert menghentikan kegiatannya dan meminta perhatian ketiga anggota keluarganya untuk mendengarkan pembicaraannya.

"Baiklah, kalau itu memang keputusan kalian berdua. Aku yang hebat ini akan tetap berada di kota ini selama masalah itu belum memasuki tingkat bahaya dan untuk Luddy aku belum bisa memberikan jawaban," kata Gilbert. "Kenapa tidak tanyakan saja pada Luddy dan biarkan ia memilih untuk tinggal bersamaku yang hebat ini atau ikut bersama kalian?" usul Gilbert antusias.

"Kakak, bagaimana aku bisa memilih jika aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sejak tadi kalian bicarakan. Tidak ada seorang pun yang ingin menjelaskannya padaku," dengus Ludwig yang merasa kehadirannya di ruangan tersebut tidak ada artinya.

"Oh, Luddy," seru Gilbert, "sulit untuk menjelaskannya padamu saat ini. Aku tahu kau pintar dan aku yang hebat ini yakin bahwa kau sudah mendapatkan beberapa petunjuk dari pembicaraan ini, hanya saja kau masih perlu konfirmasi yang jelas. Aku yang hebat ini benar, 'kan?" tanya Gilbert untuk memastikan dugaannya. Ludwig hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Ludwig sayang, maaf kami tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu. Tetapi, untuk anak sekecilmu hal ini tidak sebaiknya kamu pikirkan, biarkan masalah ini dipikirkan oleh orang-orang dewasa. Kamu mengerti, 'kan?" tanya ibu lembut. Ludwig kembali mengangguk.

"Simpan keingintahuanmu itu untuk nanti, Nak," ujar ayah. "Ada saatnya kau akan mengetahuinya nanti. Nah, Ayah rasa kunjungan kali ini hanya sampai di sini. Terima kasih untuk sambutan dan makan malamnya, Gilbert."

"Yah, tidak masalah. Tidak buruk juga sesekali menerima kunjungan dari orangtua setelah sekian lamanya," ujar Gilbert setengah bercanda.

"Ya, aku senang kalau Ayah dan Ibu berkunjung kemari. Aku benar-benar kangen sekali dengan kalian. Ng, apa Ayah dan Ibu tidak berniat untuk menginap di sini?" tanya Ludwig dengan penuh harapan.

Kedua orangtuanya saling memandang satu sama lain, kemudian keduanya beralih menatap Ludwig sambil tersenyum. Entah kenapa Gilbert merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan akan terjadi ketika melihat senyuman kedua orangtuanya. Apalagi saat ini keduanya tengah menatap dirinya dengan senyuman misterius.

"Nah, Gilbert," mulai ibunya, "Ibu punya permintaan padamu. Kami ingin membawa Ludwig tinggal di mansion kami selama beberapa hari, ah, mungkin selama seminggu. Jadi, kunjungan kami kali ini juga sekalian untuk menjemput Ludwig."

"Apa?" seru Gilbert dan Ludwig bersamaan. Lebih tepatnya Gilbert terlalu shock mendengar permintaan orangtuanya. Sementara Ludwig di satu sisi merasa terkejut, namun di sisi lain juga merasa senang.

"Hanya selama seminggu, anakku yang sok hebat. Setelah itu kami akan mengembalikannya padamu," dengus ayah ketika melihat ekspresi terkejut Gilbert yang terlalu berlebihan. "Oh, seharusnya Ludwig memang tinggal bersama kami, bukannya bersama kakak sok hebat yang tidak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri."

"Huh, seharusnya sejak awal aku tahu niat kalian kemari adalah untuk membawa Luddy kembali bersama kalian," cibir Gilbert.

"Ludwig itu putraku bahkan ia masih terlalu kecil untuk tinggal terpisah dengan orangtuanya. Kalau kau ingin kembali ke mansion kami pun juga tidak masalah karena itu rumahmu juga, Gilbert. Terkadang sampai sekarang aku berpikir dan tidak percaya bahwa aku mengizinkan Ludwig tinggal denganmu selama 3 tahun ini," kata ayah sambil memain-mainkan gelas anggurnya.

"Kami berterima kasih karena kamu sudah mengurus Ludwig selama ini, Gilbert. Ibu tahu kalau kamu sangat menyayangi adikmu, tetapi kali ini biarkan Ludwig kembali bersama kami. Hanya selama seminggu ini, Nak," pinta Ibu. "Ibu sudah kangen sekali dengan Ludwig kecilku ini."

Gilbert sama sekali tidak bisa membantah ucapan serta keinginan orangtuaya. Apalagi ketika melihat wajah Ludwig yang senang dan penuh senyum. Ia tahu jika adiknya ingin menyanggupi permintaan orangtuanya tersebut. Walaupun Ludwig adalah adiknya, tetapi ia dan Ludwig adalah anak dari orangtua mereka dan wajar jika orangtuanya menginginkan Ludwig untuk tinggal bersama mereka. Selama 3 tahun ini Ludwig memang sudah tinggal bersama Gilbert atas keinginan sepihak Gilbert yang sudah lama menginginkan kehadiran seorang saudara serta alasan lain dari kedua orangtuanya yang selalu menghabiskan waktu di luar ataupun berurusan dengan kepengurusan Dewan. Karena itulah Ludwig diizinkan tinggal bersamanya dalam kurun waktu yang belum ditetapkan. Gilbert sendiri sudah lama keluar dari mansion orangtuanya dan tinggal di mansionnya sendiri dengan alasan ingin hidup bebas.

"Terserah kalian saja asalkan Luddy tidak dibawa ke Rumania secara diam-diam," kata Gilbert acuh.

"Eh, aku boleh tinggal bersama Ayah dan Ibu, Kak?" tanya Ludwig untuk memastikan perkataan Gilbert.

"Ya, kau boleh kembali ke mansion tidak hebat itu dan berjanji akan mengirimkanku surat untuk mengabari keadaanmu setelah sampai di sana," pesan Gilbert.

"_Benar-benar kakak yang protektif terhadap adiknya. Padahal ia hanya kembali ke rumah, bukannya berwisata," _batin kedua orangtua Gilbert.

"Baik. Terima kasih, Kak," seru Ludwig dengan girang. Gilbert pun ikut tersenyum melihat wajah bahagia Ludwig dan menyeringai aneh kepada kedua orangtuanya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke kamarmu untuk mengepak barang-barangmu, Ludwig," ajak ibu sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut oleh Ludwig.

Kedua ibu dan anak itu pamit untuk beranjak dari tempat duduk dan berlalu dari ruang makan tersebut. Ludwig dengan semangat menggenggam tangan ibunya untuk segera menuju ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Di ruang makan kini hanya tinggal Gilbert bersama ayahnya yang masih menyesap anggur. Gilbert kembali ke kegiatan memotong-motong pudingnya dengan wajah ditekuk. Ayah melirik kegiatan putra tertuanya itu dan tersenyum kecil.

"_Tampaknya dia sudah mengidap penyakit _Brother Complex_. Kami ini 'kan orangtuanya dan Ludwig, tidak seharusnya ia cemburu dengan orangtuanya sendiri. Dasar bocah sok hebat," _ batin ayah.

Tak lama kemudian ibu dan Ludwig muncul dengan membawa koper Ludwig. Mereka berempat segera menuju lobi atau lebih tepatnya Gilbert selaku tuan rumahlah yang mengantarkan kedua orangtua beserta adiknya ke lobi. Setelah sampai di lobi pintu utama dibukakan oleh dua orang pelayan dan mereka pun berjalan menuju beranda setelah mengenakan mantel yang dibawa oleh pelayan lainnya. Ludwig telah memakai mantelnya lebih dulu ketika mengepak barang di kamarnya. Di luar kereta kuda kedua orangtua Gilbert telah siap menyambut pasangan suami istri tersebut serta calon penumpang baru, yakni Ludwig si tuan muda kecil. Salah seorang pelayan memasukkan koper Ludwig ke dalam kereta. Sebelum masuk ke dalam kereta mereka pun berpamitan dengan Gilbert.

"Jaga dirimu, Gilbert. Sesekali kunjungilah kami, putraku yang hebat," kata ibu sambil memeluk Gilbert yang dibalas oleh Gilbert juga.

"Tentu saja, Bu," gumam Gilbert disertai seringaian khasnya. "Aku yang hebat ini pasti bisa menjaga diriku sendiri dan kalian berhati-hatilah selama di perjalanan," tambahnya, kemudian ia melepaskan pelukan ibunya dan menatap ayahnya.

"Percaya diri seperti biasanya, Nak. Kau sama sekali tidak hebat, Gilbert," kata ayah menyeringai dan dibalas Gilbert dengan seringaian yang sama. "Baiklah, jaga dirimu dan jangan sering absen dari rapat Dewan. Kehadiranmu sangat diperlukan, Gilbert. Jangan buat malu kakekmu dan nama keluarga Beilschmidt," pesan ayah sambil menepuk pundak Gilbert.

Gilbert mendengus mendengar pesan tidak hebat dari ayahnya tersebut. Ia sungguh benci mendengar kata Dewan terutama beban tanggung jawabnya di masa depan yang menghambat kebebasannya. Dirinya benar-benar terasa dibelenggu oleh Dewan serta kakeknya.

"Aku tidak janji, Ayah. Semua hal yang berbau dengan Dewan tersebut sama sekali tidak hebat dan aku yang hebat ini sama sekali tidak ingin terlibat lebih jauh. Sampaikan saja salamku pada anggota yang lain terutama pada kakek tua yang tidak hebat itu," ujar Gilbert panjang lebar disertai seringaiannya.

Ayah dan ibunya hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar ucapan Gilbert. Putra tertua mereka ini benar-benar keras kepala jika membicarakan hal yang berkaitan dengan Dewan. Padahal peran keluarga Beilschmidt tersebut cukup besar di dalam keanggotaan Dewan tersebut.

"Aku sudah menduganya, Nak. Tetapi aku tetap mengharapkan kehadiranmu di rapat Dewan dua minggu mendatang," gumam ayah.

Gilbert kembali menyeringai sebagai balasan dari perkataan ayahnya. Kemudian ia menoleh ke anggota keluarga terkecil mereka, yaitu Ludwig si adik laki-laki tersayangnya. Anak kecil berambut pirang itu berdiri di antara kedua orangtuanya. Gilbert menunduk untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Ludwig. Tangan pucatnya memeriksa mantel Ludwig kalau-kalau ada kancing yang lupa dikancingkan dan memastikan adiknya merasa hangat dibalik balutan mantel cokelat tersebut. Kemudian tangannya beralih ke pudak kecil anak berambut pirang itu dan menatap mata birunya sambil tersenyum ramah, bukan seringaian seperti yang ditunjukkan pada ayahnya. Ludwig pun membalas tatapan mata merah dan senyuman kakaknya tersebut.

"Nah, adikku yang hebat, selama seminggu ke depan atau entah berapa hari yang akan datang kau tidak akan ada di mansionku yang hebat ini. Bersenang-senanglah di sana dan jangan lupa kirim surat jika kau sudah tiba atau ingin pulang. Kakakmu yang hebat ini akan langsung menjemputmu," kata Gilbert mengulang pesannya.

"Baik, Kak. Kakak, aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu," seru Ludwig disertai senyum manisnya yang membuat Gilbert gemas untuk mencubit kedua pipinya. Namun ditahannya karena tidak ingin membuat adiknya kesal dan merusak suasana yang ada.

"Itu tetaplah rumahmu, Luddy. Setidaknya kau tidak dibawa ke Rumania tanpa sepengetahuanku," kata Gilbert sambil melirik kedua orangtuanya. "Baiklah, jaga dirimu dan berhati-hatilah selama di perjalanan. Aku yang hebat ini menyayangimu," kata Gilbert, kemudian mengecup kening Ludwig hingga wajah adiknya memerah karena malu. Gilbert hanya menyengir sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirang Ludwig yang langsung mendapat protes dari adiknya.

"Uh, jangan mengacak-acak rambutku, Kak. Padahal aku sudah merapikannya sejak terakhir kau mengacaknya," keluh Ludwig sambil merapikan rambutnya, namun hasilnya sia-sia. Untunglah ibu langsung mengambil tindakan dengan menyisir ulang rambut Ludwig hingga kembali seperti semula sambil tersenyum mengingat tindakan Gilbert tadi kepada Ludwig. Sementara ayah hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu, kau justru jadi semakin terlihat manis. Tetapi kurasa tidak apa-apa karena selama beberapa hari ke depan aku akan merindukan wajah kesalmu itu, Luddy," canda Gilbert yang sudah kembali ke posisi berdiri. Ludwig tidak mempedulikan alasan kakaknya tersebut.

Setelah itu pintu kereta dibuka oleh kusir dan mempersilakan ketiga anggota keluarga tersebut untuk masuk ke kereta. Yang pertama kali masuk adalah ibu, kemudian disusul oleh Ludwig serta ayah yang terakhir. Sebelum pintu kereta ditutup ayah menyempatkan untuk mengucapkan kata pamit terakhir pada Gilbert yang telah merasa kedinginan berada di luar.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu, Gilbert. Sampai jumpa lagi, Nak," kata ayah sebelum pintu kereta ditutup.

Gilbert hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan. Pintu kereta pun ditutup oleh si kusir. Si kusir menunduk hormat kepada Gilbert dan pamit sebelum menaiki kursi tempatnya bertugas menjalankan kereta. Tak lama kemudian kereta kuda yang membawa ketiga anggota keluarga Beilschmidt itu melaju keluar dari mansion Gilbert. Gilbert hanya melambaikan tangannya hingga kereta kuda tersebut hilang dari pandangannya. Si pemuda pucat menurunkan tangannya dan beralih masuk ke dalam kedua saku celananya. Wajahnya terlihat datar selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya sebuah seringaian terukir di bibir merahnya yang memucat. Tubuh berbalut pakaian formal tanpa mantel tersebut perlahan-lahan berjalan masuk ke dalam mansion megahnya, bahkan terlalu megah untuk dihuni oleh dirinya sendiri beserta adik dan para pelayannya.

Pintu utama mansion berwarna cokelat tersebut tertutup ketika si pemilik telah memasuki mansionnya. Gilbert berjalan perlahan menuju lantai dua untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Setelah sampai di kamar Gilbert langsung melepaskan dasi serta jaket hitamnya dan meletakkannya sembarangan di sofa. Kemudian ia melepaskan dua kancing kemeja merahnya hingga memperlihatkan dada bidangnya yang pucat sambil mengeluarkan ujung baju dari celananya, dan terakhir melepaskan kedua sepatu serta kaus kakinya sembarangan. Setelah melakukan tindakan kecil tadi Gilbert langsung beranjak ke ranjang dan merebahkan dirinya. Ia berusaha mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur setelah menarik selimut hitam putihnya hingga sebatas dada. Tak lama kemudian mata semerah darah si pemilik rambut perak yang telah berantakan itu terpejam untuk menuju ke alam mimpinya.

oOo

Beberapa hari setelah kepergian Ludwig ke mansion orangtuanya membuat seorang Gilbert Beilschmidt harus menikmati hari-harinya dalam kesendirian. Hal yang sudah lama tidak pernah dirasakannya ketika pertama kalinya ia tinggal sendirian di mansion megah ini. Sebelum pindah ke mansion ini dan hidup sendirian pun Gilbert juga telah merasakan perasaan yang sama ketika masih berada di mansion kedua orangtuanya. Mansion utama keluarga Beilschmidt yang megah itu hanya dihuni oleh kakek, ayah, ibu dan dirinya sebelum Ludwig lahir. Selama bertahun-tahun Gilbert kecil hidup dalam kesendirian dan terkadang hanya sesekali terlihat bermain bersama para pelayan. Sebagai anak tunggal pada saat itu Gilbert dituntut untuk menjadi pemimpin keluarganya kelak, karena itulah ia selalu diberikan pelajaran-pelajaran mengenai tata karma serta latihan-latihan kepemimpinan dan pelajaran-pelajaran lainnya di bawah pengawasan langsung kakeknya. Hal ini membuat Gilbert merasa tidak bebas untuk bergerak karena bayang-bayang sang kakek yang menghantuinya. Kakek Beilschmidt bahkan melarang cucu tunggalnya untuk keluar dari mansion dan hanya boleh keluar pada saat diadakan pertemuan-pertemuan penting keluarga.

Selama beberapa tahun belakangan Gilbert memang dapat bertahan dengan segala macam hal-hal yang menurutnya tidak hebat itu. Ia pun tidak pernah protes secara langsung dan menuruti segala perintah dari kakeknya. Kakeknya tentu bangga dengan keloyalan serta kehebatan Gilbert bahkan sering membanggakan cucu tersayangnya itu kepada setiap kenalan-kenalan keluarga Beilschmidt tanpa mengetahui niat memberontak sang cucu yang telah siap untuk meluap kapan saja. Gilbert tahu dirinya hebat bahkan hal itu diakui oleh siapa pun hingga tanpa sadar memunculkan sikap narsis pada dirinya dan mulai menggolongkan segala sesuatu ke dalam kategori hebat dan tidak hebat. Salah satu yang menurutnya tidak hebat adalah sang kakek yang tidak hebat itu justru membelenggu kebebasan dirinya yang hebat. Semakin bertambahnya usia membuat Gilbert tidak tahan dan memilih untuk mendapatkan kebebasannya yang selama ini terkekang. Kedua orangtuanya memaklumi keinginan Gilbert sehingga mereka memohon agar Gilbert diberikan kebebasan. Tetapi, sang kakek tidak setuju dengan keinginan orangtua Gilbert. Ia bersikeras agar sang cucu tetap berada di jalan yang telah menggariskan takdirnya. Orangtua Gilbert hanya bisa pasrah dengan keputusan mutlak sang kakek. Gilbert yang tidak tahan pun memutuskan untuk menemui kakeknya secara langsung dan menyatakan kebebasannya. Sang kakek tentu tidak mengabulkannya. Gilbert mencoba segala cara, namun sia-sia.

Suatu hari Gilbert kembali memohon kepada kakeknya untuk memberikan kebebasan padanya dan sang kakek memberikan jawaban diluar dugaannya. Kakeknya berjanji akan memberinya kebebasan asalkan ia masuk menjadi salah satu anggota tetap Dewan. Gilbert tahu jika kakeknya tidak akan semudah itu memberinya kebebasan tanpa bersyarat. Dengan berat hati ia menerima keputusan kakeknya. Setelah itu kakeknya pun memberikannya sebuah mansion dari sekian banyaknya mansion keluarga Beilschmidt yang kini menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Semenjak kesepakatan itulah Gilbert yang beranjak remaja resmi keluar dari masion utama keluarga Beilschmidt dan menjalani hidupnya dalam kesendirian yang tak pernah menjauh dari dirinya. Setidaknya di tempat tinggalnya yang baru tidak ada lagi sang kakek yang menyuruhnya untuk membaca lembaran-lembaran si buku tebal yang telah menjadi temannya selama bertahun-tahun. Setidaknya pun ia dapat merasakan dunia luar yang selama ini jauh dari jangkauan tangan pucatnya. Selangkah menuju kebebasan yang diimpikannya.

Selama berada di mansion yang baru tidak banyak hal yang dilakukan oleh Gilbert. Sehari-harinya ia hanya melakukan rutinitas yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan tempat tinggalnya yang dulu. Ia benci merasa kesepian, namun ia tidak dapat melakukan apa pun. Ada batasan yang menghalanginya, batasan yang selalu diperingati oleh kakeknya sejak ia kecil. Dalam lamunannya Gilbert sering membayangkan dirinya dapat bermain dengan anak-anak sebayanya atau mungkin bermain dengan seorang adik seperti dua orang kakak beradik yang pernah ditemuinya di taman. Namun, ia tidak yakin meminta hal tersebut kepada orangtuanya. Hidup menjadi anak tunggal yang dipersiapkan untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin kelak memang tidak pernah membuat Gilbert memikirkan untuk memiliki seorang saudara karena tuntutan belajar dari kakeknya. Kali ini berbeda, ia menginginkan seorang saudara yang mungkin dapat menemani kehidupan suramnya selama ini. Tidak masalah jika itu laki-laki atau perempuan yang pasti ia ingin memilikinya dan akan menyayangi serta melindunginya sampai kapan pun. Itulah janjinya pada dirinya sendiri.

Gilbert yang pada awalnya enggan untuk ikut dalam kepengurusan Dewan pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut terlibat di dalamnya. Hal itu pun terpaksa dilakukannya setelah kakeknya mengancam akan membawanya kembali ke mansion utama keluarga Beilschmidt. Setelah dipikirkannya tidak buruk juga sesekali berkunjung ke tempat tidak hebat itu untuk mengusir rasa kebosanannya. Di dalam ruang lingkup anggota Dewan Gilbert mendapatkan perlakuan spesial bahkan mereka semua cenderung semakin hormat ketika sang kakek mengungumkan akan menyerahkan jabatan Ketua Dewan kepada Gilbert kelak. Gilbert sudah pernah mendengar keputusan tersebut sejak ia kecil, namun tetap saja ia terkejut ketika mendengarnya kembali. Ia masih belum mendapatkan kebebasan yang diinginkannya, tetapi kakeknya justru telah perlahan-lahan mencoba mengikat dirinya kembali. Gilbert meminta kakeknya untuk menunda niat tersebut sampai ia siap dan bersyukurnya ia ketika sang kakek menerima permintaan tersebut.

Harapan Gilbert untuk memiliki seorang saudara pun terwujud ketika mendengar kabar bahwa ibunya telah hamil dan beberapa bulan lagi akan melahirkan. Mengetahui hal tersebut membuat Gilbert memutuskan untuk kembali tinggal di mansion utama keluarga Beilschmidt hingga calon adikknya lahir. Kedua orangtua Gilbert merasa senang ketika melihat anak pertama mereka dapat tersenyum seperti awal-awal ia membuka mata ke dunia. Tersenyum manis layaknya seseorang yang paling berbahagia di muka bumi ini. Sang kakek tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan memiliki seorang cucu lagi. Beliau berharap cucunya akan lahir perempuan. Jika ia lelaki, maka tidak ada kesempatan baginya untuk menjadi pemimpin karena hanya Gilbert satu-satunya cucu yang telah dipersiapkannya menjadi pemimpin sejak dulu. Namun, setelah beberapa bulan kemudian anggota baru keluarga Beilschmidt yang lahir justru laki-laki dengan mata biru bagaikan langit cerah, kulit putih yang tidak terlalu pucat, dan rambut pirang yang indah. Namanya pun telah ditetapkan, yaitu Ludwig Beilschmidt.

Gilbert merasa bahagia ketika menyambut calon adik barunya tersebut. Ciri-ciri sang adik memang lebih mirip dengan ibunya ketimbang dirinya yang lebih mirip dengan ayahnya. Namun, mereka adalah saudara sekandung dan sedarah serta sama-sama menyandang nama Beilschmidt di belakang nama mereka. Sang kakek pun menyambut bahagia kelahiran cucu lelaki keduanya, meskipun sedikit kecewa karena yang terlahir bukanlah perempuan. Tanpa terasa Ludwig kecil pun perlahan-lahan tumbuh dengan cepat hingga membuat Gilbert tidak sadar bahwa telah 7 tahun ini ia tidak kembali ke mansionnya. Ia terlalu bahagia dengan kehadiran adiknya yang telah memberikan secercah cahaya kehidupan padanya bahkan ia sampai melupakan mimpi akan kebebasannya. Baginya Ludwig adalah segalanya dan akan ia jaga cahaya penerang hidupnya tersebut. Meskipun masih kecil Ludwig telah menampakkan beberapa perbedaan dirinya dengan Gilbert. Ia cenderung lebih tenang dan justru suka belajar di bawah pengawasan kakeknya hingga membuat sang kakek pernah berpikir untuk mengalihkan kepemimpinan keluarga Beilschmidt kepada Ludwig. Gilbert menyadari hal tersebut dan berniat untuk tidak membuat Ludwig menjadi seperti dirinya. Adiknya berhak bebas menentukan hal yang ingin dilakukannya, tidak seperti dirinya yang telah digariskan takdir sejak lahir. Untuk itulah ia membuat suatu keputusan.

Setelah membulatkan tekadnya Gilbert meminta kepada orangtuanya untuk mengizinkan Ludwig tinggal bersamanya. Kedua orangtuanya tidak habis pikir dengan permintaan Gilbert tersebut. Ludwig masih terlalu kecil untuk tinggal bersama Gilbert tanpa pengawasan mereka selaku orangtua. Namun, setelah mendengar alasan Gilbert yang tidak menginginkan Ludwig menjadi seperti dirinya serta kesibukkan mereka di pengurusan Dewan membuat orangtuanya terpaksa mengizinkannya. Sang kakek sempat menentang keputusan Gilbert, namun setelah ia kembali membuat perjanjian untuk mengikuti keinginan kakeknya izin itu pun akhirnya didapatkannya. Tepat di usia Ludwig yang ke-8, ia dibawa oleh Gilbert keluar dari mansion utama keluarga Beilschmidt hingga saat ini. Gilbert merasa senang ketika adiknya sama sekali tidak menolak ajakannya, meskipun ia tidak mengerti kenapa orangtuanya tidak ikut bersamanya. Gilbert selalu berkata orangtuanya sibuk dan selalu jarang berada di rumah atau dengan tinggal bersamanya ia dapat melatih dirinya untuk menjadi anak yang mandiri sejak kecil. Walaupun begitu sesekali Gilbert tetap memperbolehkan sang adik untuk berkunjung ke mansion utama dan tinggal selama yang ia suka atau sesuai dengan kesepakatan bersama seperti halnya yang terjadi beberapa hari lalu.

Gilbert menguap tanda bosan. Buku bersampul hijau lumut yang tengah dibacanya kini dibiarkannya terbuka tanpa berniat untuk dibacanya kembali. Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak fokus ketika membaca dan justru malah teringat masa lalunya yang selalu dimulai dengan kesendirian. Sendirian itu memang hal yang tidak hebat, tetapi justru itulah yang selalu dirasakan oleh seorang Gilbert Beilschmidt selama hidupnya. Tanpa kehadiran Ludwig di sisinya semua terasa sepi dan dingin. Padahal biasanya ia akan mendengar suara adiknya itu sedang membangunkannya, mengomelinya, memperingatinya ataupun berbicara dengan para pelayan sambil membersihkan rumah. Ekspresi wajah adiknya pun selalu terbayang-bayang di kepalanya, seperti wajah ketika tersenyum, malu, kesal, marah, takut, jijik, dan berbagai ekspresi lainnya. Tidak adanya cahaya penerang membuat hidupnya kembali menjadi gelap kembali.

"Sudah empat hari berlalu dan Luddy tidak mengirimkan surat padaku. Mungkin dia memang sedang bersenang-senang di sana. Yah, memang seharusnya 'kan dirinya tinggal bersama orangtua, bukannya dengan kakak yang selalu mencemaskan hal yang belum tentu terjadi," gumamnya pada diri sendiri. "Huh, lebih baik aku cari kegiatan lain saja!"

Gilbert beranjak dari sofa sambil membawa buku bersampul hijau lumut itu untuk diletakkannya kembali ke rak. Setelah itu ia mengambil mantel hitamnya dan memakainya sambil berlalu keluar dari kamar. Setelah sampai di bawah ia memanggil beberapa pelayan dan berpesan untuk menjaga mansionnya selama ia pergi. Gilbert menghirup udara dingin kota yang saat ini tengah diselimuti salju. Kali ini ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sore ke taman dan barangkali saja ia dapat menemukan sesuatu yang menarik selain menerima surat-surat pemberitahuan kakeknya mengenai rapat Dewan yang akan segera diberlangsungkan beberapa hari ke depan.

Jalan-jalan yang dilalui Gilbert terlihat ramai oleh orang-orang yang tengah berlalu-lalang tanpa mempedulikan cuaca dingin yang sedang melanda. Gilbert merapatkan mantelnya agar tubuhnya tetap dalam keadaan hangat. Tak lama kemudian ia telah tiba di taman yang terlihat ramai dikunjungi. Kebanyakan para pengunjung yang datang adalah keluarga ataupun pasangan kekasih, tidak seorang diri seperti dirinya. Gilbert berkeliling taman sambil mencari kursi taman yang dirasanya kosong dan jauh dari keramaian. Tidak dipedulikannya tatapan setiap orang terutama para wanita yang terpesona akan ketampanannya. Siapa yang akan berani menolak pesona makhluk menawan seperti halnya yang dimiliki oleh seorang Gilbert Beilschmidt.

"Hei, lihat pemuda itu. Dia tampan, ya," bisik seorang gadis kepada temannya ketika Gilbert melewati mereka.

"Kau benar. Ah, lihat matanya itu. Merah bagaikan darah," balas temannya antusias.

"Dia benar-benar tipikal pria idamanku," ujar si gadis lagi.

"Hei, dia juga tipikal pria idamanku," sambung gadis lainnya tidak mau kalah.

Kedua gadis itu terus berdebat tentang siapa yang lebih pantas berdampingan dengan pemuda tampan seperti Gilbert. Gilbert yang samar-samar mendengar perdebatan kedua gadis itu hanya dapat menyeringai. Jiwa narsisisme yang dimilikinya langsung meluap-luap. Di dalam hati ia mulai membanggakan dirinya.

"_Kesesesesese. Aku ini memang benar-benar hebat hingga membuat kedua gadis yang cukup hebat itu membicarakanku bahkan sampai berdebat. Yah, siapa memangnya yang berani menolak pesonaku yang hebat ini. Pasti tidak ada."_

Gilbert terus tersenyum tipis selama berkeliling taman. Seharusnya para gadis tersebut mengetahui bahwa akan berbahaya memberikan pujian yang terlalu tinggi kepada seorang Gilbert Beilschmidt yang terkenal mencintai dirinya sendiri, selain Ludwig si adik tersayangnya. Beilschmidt satu ini akan merasa di atas angin jika semua orang membicarakannya dan mengakui kehebatannya. Tidak hanya kedua gadis tadi yang berkomentar mengenai dirinya, melainkan beberapa orang lainnya ketika ia berjalan melewati mereka. Penampilan luar bisa terlihat tenang, namun bibir pucat itu terus tertarik membentuk seringaian dan ucapan dalam hati yang terus berulang-ulang memproklamirkan kehebatannya.

Pada saat Gilbert tengah sibuk berkomentar di dalam hatinya, tiba-tiba saja sebuah sepatu terjatuh tepat dihadapannya. Sepatu merah tersebut nyaris mengenai wajah tampannya, jika hal itu terjadi Gilbert bersumpah akan mengutuk orang tidak hebat tersebut akan menjadi tidak hebat selamanya. Gilbert menunduk dan mengambil sepatu yang sepertinya adalah milik seorang wanita. Sebelum ia mencari tahu darimana munculnya sepatu misterius tersebut, tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara rintihan seorang wanita. Gilbert mencoba mencari asal suara tersebut, namun ia tidak menemukannya.

"Suaranya terdengar di sekitar sini, tetapi di mana? Aku sama sekali tidak menemukannya," gumam Gilbert. "Lalu, siapa pemilik sepatu tidak hebat ini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri sambil mengamati sepatu tersebut.

Tiba-tiba suara rintihan itu kembali terdengar. Gilbert mencoba untuk mempertajam pendengarannya dan entah kenapa ia merasa sumber suara tersebut dari atas. Dengan ragu ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Betapa terkejutnya Gilbert ketika melihat seorang gadis berambut cokelat panjang dengan balutan mantel hijau lumut di tubuhnya sedang duduk di dahan pohon dengan tubuh gemetar ketakutan sambil berpegangan erat pada batang pohon yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Gilbert yakin bahwa suara rintihan tadi berasal dari si gadis dan sepatu merah yang ditemukannya tersebut mungkin adalah milik si gadis karena ia hanya memakai sebelah sepatu yang sama. Si gadis tampak lega melihat Gilbert seolah ia adalah seorang pangeran dari negeri antah berantah. Sebelum ia berniat untuk membuka mulut Gilbert telah mendahuluinya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di atas sana, Nona?" Tanya Gilbert penasaran. "Apakah sepatu ini milikmu?"

"Ah, maaf. Bisakah Tuan menolongku? Aku terjebak di sini dan tidak bisa turun dan, ya, sepatu itu milikku," jawab si gadis ragu ketika melihat mata merah Gilbert yang menatapnya datar. Sama sekali tidak seperti seorang pangeran dalam bayangannya.

"Bagaimana Nona bisa memanjat pohon jika tidak tahu cara turunnya? Itu aneh dan sama sekali tidak hebat," komentar Gilbert cuek.

Si gadis yang mendengar komentar menyebalkan dari Gilbert merasa kesal dan tidak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa sosok penolong yang sejak tadi diharapkannya adalah seorang pemuda yang terlihat cuek dan tidak berinisiatif cepat dalam bertindak. Andaikan ia tidak berada di dalam posisi menyulitkan ini, maka ia tidak akan sudi meminta bantuan Gilbert. Namun, ia lebih memilih untuk mempertahankan sikap manis dan polosnya untuk mendapat simpati si pemuda. Dalam kekalutannya ia kembali mendengar suara Gilbert yang berbicara padanya.

"Simpan saja penjelasanmu itu untuk nanti. Aku tidak peduli apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu, Nona. Sebaiknya dengarkan saranku, lompatlah dan aku akan menangkapmu," saran Gilbert sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya dan berdiri di posisi yang menurutnya tepat untuk menyambut si gadis.

Si gadis menatap Gilbert dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Tuan bercanda? Mana mungkin aku melompat dari tempat tinggi ini," serunya panik hingga semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada batang pohon. "Aku tidak mau melakukannya!"

"Keras kepala sekali, Nona. Kalau kau tidak mau melakukannya tetaplah berada di situ untuk selamanya dan pikirkanlah caranya sendiri. Atau mungkin kembalilah berharap ada orang lain yang bersedia menolongmu karena aku akan segera meninggalkan tempat ini," kata Gilbert setengah mengancam. Sorot matanya menunjukkan keseriusan ucapannya.

Si gadis seolah tak berkutik mendengar ucapan Gilbert. Jika pemuda itu pergi, maka tidak akan ada yang menolongnya. Sore semakin beranjak menuju malam dan ia harus segera pulang sebelum sang matahari terbenam dengan sempurna. Mungkin saja ada orang lain yang akan datang ke tempatnya, namun siapa yang dapat memastikannya kapan itu terjadi.

"Tu-Tuan 'kan bisa memanjat pohon ini dan menolongku," ujar si gadis mengutarakan pendapatnya dengan ragu-ragu. Ia berharap Gilbert akan menyanggupinya.

"Tidak, itu merepotkan. Saranku tadi sudah sangat hebat," ujar Gilbert yang secara tak langsung mengubur dalam-dalam harapan si gadis.

"Te-tetapi, Tuan," protes si gadis.

Gilbert langsung memotong perkataannya dan berkata, "Percayalah padaku. Kau tidak akan terluka, aku pasti akan menangkapmu dengan selamat. Jadi, melompatlah dan jangan takut," pinta Gilbert kali ini dengan nada bicara yang lembut walaupun sorot matanya tetap tidak berubah.

Ucapan Gilbert terkesan bersungguh-sungguh. Kedua tangan kekar itu masih terentang untuk menyambutnya. Si gadis memang meragukan saran Gilbert, namun ucapan pemuda bermata merah itu mendorongnya untuk mempercayainya. Maka, setelah membulatkan tekadnya si gadis pun akhirnya menyanggupi saran Gilbert.

"Baiklah, Tuan. Aku akan melompat dan Anda harus berjanji untuk menjamin keselamatanku," tuntut si gadis yang dibalas Gilbert dengan seringaian.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Nona. Percaya saja padaku dan lekaslah melompat. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi berlama-lama di sini," ujar Gilbert.

Si gadis segera mempersiapkan dirinya. Ia menghela nafas sesaat dan menatap Gilbert yang bersiap menyambutnya dengan tangan terentang lebar. Dahan yang didudukinya ini cukup tinggi hingga membuat nyalinya kembali menciut. Namun, entah kenapa ucapan Gilbert kembali terngiang di kepalanya hingga nyali itu muncul kembali. Dengan hati-hati ia berdiri di dahan sambil tetap berpegangan erat pada batang pohon, kemudian dengan menutup kedua matanya ia pun melompat. Terbesit dipikirannya untuk pasrah menerima apa pun yang akan terjadi meskipun itu adalah kemungkinan yang terburuk. Namun, pikiran negatif tersebut mendadak lenyap ketika dirasakannya tubuhnya tidak menyentuh permukaan yang keras, melainkan berada dalam gendongan seseorang ditandai dengan sepasang tangan kekar yang menopang berat tubuhnya. Dengan ragu ia membuka kedua matanya dan mendapati sepasang mata merah tengah menyeringai padanya. Saat itu ia percaya bahwa pemuda itu benar-benar menepati ucapannya.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu, Nona. Aku yang hebat ini pasti akan menangkapmu," ujar Gilbert kepada gadis yang kini berada dalam gendongannya.

"Ya, Tuan benar-benar menyelamatkanku. Terima kasih," ujar si gadis dengan wajah merona.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat dalam posisi tersebut. Kedua mata berlainan iris tersebut saling menatap satu sama lain seolah ingin menyelami satu sama lain. Gilbert baru menyadari bahwa gadis berambut cokelat panjang dengan bunga yang tersemat di telinga kanannya itu sungguh cantik ketika dilihatnya dari jarak sedekat ini, bola matanya berwarna zamrud, kulitnya putih serta bibirnya merah merekah. Sungguh indahnya gadis yang berada di gendongannya tersebut. Sementara itu si gadis pun juga baru menyadari bahwa pemuda bermata merah dan berkulit pucat serta berambut perak tersebut sangat tampan dan terlihat sempurna, jika ia harus mengabaikan sikap menyebalkan si pemuda. Tak lama kemudian keheningan ini lantas dipecahkan oleh si gadis yang tidak tahan dengan tatapan bermakna ambigu dari kedua bola mata merah Gilbert.

"Tu-Tuan, bisakah Anda menurunkanku?" pintanya dengan canggung.

"Baiklah, jika itu keinginanmu," ujar Gilbert sambil menurunkan si gadis dari gendongannya.

Kini si gadis telah berdiri di hadapan Gilbert sambil sedikit merapikan penampilannya. Kemudian ia menoleh ke bawah dan mendapati Gilbert yang menyerahkan sepasang sepatunya. Tidak hanya sekedar menyerahkan, melainkan Gilbert memasangkan sepatu tersebut ke kaki si gadis. Si gadis hanya dapat merona mendapati perlakuan lembut Gilbert tersebut. Menurutnya Gilbert tidak sepenuhnya lelaki yang menyebalkan, walaupun ini hanyalah spekulasinya sesaat. Setelah itu Gilbert bangkit berdiri dan menyeringai tipis. Si gadis merasa canggung hingga ia memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari tatapan mata Gilbert.

"Te-terima kasih, Tuan, karena sudah menyelamatkanku," ulang si gadis yang benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa selain ucapan tersebut.

"Ya, tidak masalah. Ini bukanlah masalah yang besar bagi orang hebat sepertiku," kata Gilbert dengan percaya dirinya. "Tetapi kau tetaplah gadis yang tidak hebat karena bisa memanjat pohon itu tanpa tahu cara turunnya. Untung saja aku yang hebat ini kebetulan berada di sekitar sini, Nona," tambahnya sambil menyeringai lebar.

"_Uh, ternyata selain menyebalkan dia juga narsis. Hancur sudah imej baiknya yang sudah kucoba pertahankan," _batin si gadis sambil bersungut-sungut. Namun, ia tetap mencoba menampilkan kesan baik pada si penolong yang baginya sangat menyebalkan itu.

"Ah, Anda benar, Tuan. Kalau tidak ada Tuan saya tidak mungkin dapat turun dari pohon tersebut," kata si gadis sambil memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada Gilbert. Gilbert sempat terpesona dengan senyuman manis tersebut. "Sebenarnya saya tadi dikejar-kejar anjing hingga tanpa sadar saya pun memanjat pohon ini. Saat itu anjingnya belum pergi dan terus menggonggongi saya hingga saya menjadi panik. Tak lama kemudian anjing tersebut pergi, setelah itu barulah saya sadar kalau saya kini berada di atas pohon dan tidak tahu cara turunnya," ujar si gadis mengakhiri penjelasannya sambil menahan malu. Dia tidak menyangka akan menceritakannya pada Gilbert tanpa diminta oleh si pemuda.

Gilbert terdiam beberapa saat selama si gadis bercerita. Di dalam hati ia ingin sekali tertawa lepas setelah mendengar cerita memalukan si gadis, namun ia menahan tawa tersebut dengan punggung tangan yang menutup mulutnya. Ia tidak ingin membuat si gadis semakin malu setelah melihat wajah memerahnya yang enggan menatap Gilbert. Tetapi, tampaknya si gadis menyadari bahwa Gilbert menahan tawanya jika melihat gelagat si pemuda yang tubuhnya sedikit bergetar itu.

"Kau sungguh tidak hebat, Nona," ujar Gilbert santai.

Si gadis mendelik ketika mendapati komentar menyebalkan Gilbert lagi. Dalam hati ia ingin sekali memukul wajah tampan si pemuda. Namun, yang dapat dilakukannya hanyalah menggerutu di dalam hati.

"_Menyebalkan sekali lelaki ini. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan untuk menghajarnya jika saja aku membawa panci penggorengan kesayanganku itu, tak peduli jika wajah tampannya itu akan rusak. Lalu, sejak tadi dia terus menggumamkan kata hebat, dia pikir dirinya itu benar-benar hebat? Dasar menyebalkan. Aku tidak peduli jika dia sudah menyelamatkanku, bagiku dia sangat menyebalkan. Lihat saja seringaian menyebalkannya itu dan, eh, kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu?"_ batin si gadis panjang lebar.

Si gadis berhenti menggerutu ketika didapatinya Gilbert yang kini menatapnya dengan intens. Bola mata semerah darah itu menyiratkan pandangan yang sulit diartikan bahkan seringaiannya telah hilang dari bibir pucatnya. Si gadis menjadi bingung dengan suasana yang tiba-tiba canggung bahkan ia baru menyadari dirinya yang sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk pergi dari tempat tersebut sejak tadi. Kebingungan yang melandanya mendadak berubah menjadi kepanikan ketika dilihatnya Gilbert yang berjalan perlahan mendekatinya. Refleks si gadis melangkah mundur jika Gilbert maju selangkah.

"A-apa yang Tuan inginkan?" tanyanya dengan takut-takut.

Gilbert tidak menjawab melainkan tetap berjalan mendekat hingga langkah si gadis akhirnya terhenti di salah satu batang pohon. Gilbert merasakan kepanikannya terlebih ketika ia meletakkan sebelah tangannya yang seolah mengurung si gadis. Si gadis menatap Gilbert dengan takut, ia tidak menyangka dalam sekejap pemuda menyebalkan itu berubah menjadi sosok yang berbeda. Iris hijau dan merah itu kembali bertemu. Tiba-tiba semilir angin bertiup hingga menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut Gilbert dan si gadis. Bola mata merah Gilbert mendadak menjadi gelap. Tangan pucatnya bergerak hendak meraih rambut si gadis, namun ia menghentikan pergerakkan tangannya ketika melihat si gadis yang gemetar ketakutan sambil memejamkan matanya. Gilbert hanya dapat tersenyum, kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga kiri si gadis.

"Lain kali jangan bertindak ceroboh karena itu akan terlihat sangat tidak hebat, Nona," bisik Gilbert lembut, kemudian ia menarik kembali wajahnya.

Si gadis menahan nafas ketika mendengar bisikan Gilbert, namun matanya langsung terbuka ketika mendengar bisikan menyebalkan itu. Rona merah menghiasi wajahnya yang kini cemberut. Gilbert ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi si gadis hingga kali ini ia tidak akan menahannya lagi. Suara tawanya pun pecah dan si gadis hanya dapat mengepalkan jemarinya menahan geram.

"Anda tidak perlu tertawa sekeras itu, Tuan. Lagipula apa maksud Anda bertindak demikian?" tanya si gadis kesal.

"Hm, kau benar-benar lucu, Nona. Seharusnya kau lihat wajahmu itu," ledek Gilbert di sela-sela tawanya. "Ah, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa lagi, Nona, dan terima kasih untuk hiburan di cuaca dingin ini," kata Gilbert yang tiba-tiba berlalu meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Eh, Anda mau kemana? Anda belum menjawab pertanyaanku," protes si gadis yang tak terima ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh Gilbert. "Hei, kembali, Tuan!"

Gilbert tak mempedulikan panggilan si gadis. Ia terus berjalan sambil melambaikan tangannya hingga sosoknya menghilang dari pandangan si gadis. Si gadis hanya dapat menggerutu, mengumpat serta menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan kesal. Hari ini merupakan hari tersialnya. Sudah dikejar-kejar oleh anjing, terjebak di atas pohon, dan bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang sangat menyebalkan. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya pemuda menyebalkan bernama Gilbert itu yang akan menjadi penolongnya dari sekian banyaknya orang di muka bumi ini.

"Apa-apaan dia? Benar-benar menyebalkan. Selama ini aku tidak pernah bertemu laki-laki yang menyebalkan sepertinya. Aku tidak peduli jika kau tampan dan sudah menolongku. Hei, kau dengar itu, Tuan berambut perak! Kau sangat menyebalkan," seru si gadis keras-keras, tak dipedulikannya jika ada orang lain yang mendengarkannya.

Sementara itu Gilbert yang menjadi sumber kekesalan si gadis hanya menikmati jalan-jalan santainya berkeliling taman. Niatnya yang semula ingin bersantai di tempat yang jauh dari keramaian menjadi terusik hanya gara-gara seorang gadis yang diakuinya cantik, namun tidak hebat menurutnya. Walaupun kesan pertama dan pembicaraan yang teribat tidaklah menyenangkan, namun ia tidak menyesalinya. Setidaknya ia benar-benar merasa terhibur serta dapat mengusir rasa kebosanannya selama ditinggal pergi oleh Ludwig.

Setelah puas berkeliling di taman Gilbert pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Selama di perjalanan senyuman tak pernah hilang dari wajah tampannya. Bukanlah senyuman menyeringai seperti biasanya, melainkan senyuman lembut yang jarang diperlihatkannya kecuali di hadapan Ludwig serta beberapa orang lainnya. Pikirannya kembali melayang ketika ia menyudutkan si gadis dan menatapnya dengan intens. Saat itu Gilbert tidak mengerti kenapa ia bertindak demikian seolah tubuhnya yang bergerak sendiri tanpa kendalinya. Baginya itu adalah saat-saat yang tidak tepat atau tidak pantas dilakukannya jika ia tidak cepat mengendalikan dirinya.

"Nyaris saja. Benar-benar gadis tidak hebat," pikirnya.

Tak lama kemudian Gilbert telah sampai di mansionnya. Dua orang pelayan menyambutnya, salah satu pelayan membantu Gilbert melepaskan mantelnya sedangkan pelayan satunya menyerahkan sepucuk surat beramplop kuning gading padanya. Gilbert menatap bingung amplop tersebut dan membalikkannya untuk mencari tahu siapa pengirimnya. Senyumannya lantas mengembang ketika membaca nama si pengirim, yaitu Ludwig Beilschmidt, adik tersayangnya.

"Surat itu baru sampai beberapa jam yang lalu bersamaan dengan paket ini, Tuan," ujar si pelayan sambil menunjukkan paket yang berada di tangannya.

Gilbert menatap paket yang berada di dalam tangan si pelayan. Kemudian ia mulai menyeringai dan berkata, "Bawakan langsung ke kamarku. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mencicipinya."

"Baiklah, Tuan," sahut si pelayan membungkuk hormat. "Kami permisi dulu."

Setelah kedua pelayan tersebut menghilang dari pandangannya, Gilbert pun segera berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia sudah tidak sabar ingin membaca surat dari Ludwig. Begitu tiba di kamar ia langsung duduk di sofa dan mulai membuka surat tersebut. Ia tersenyum mendapati tulisan tangan adikknya yang terlalu rapi untuk anak laki-laki seumurannya. Dengan perlahan dibacanya kata per kata di surat tersebut dengan seksama.

_Dear kakak,_

_Apa kabar, Kak? Kuharap kakak selalu dalam keadaan baik. Di sini aku juga baik-baik saja. Maaf, jika baru mengirim surat sekarang. Aku sangat senang bisa kembali ke rumah dan tinggal bersama Ayah, Ibu serta kakek, tetapi rasanya sepi juga karena tidak ada kakak. Walaupun kakak narsis dan terkadang menyebalkan, tetapi aku kangen juga padamu. Aku tahu kakak pasti tertawa membaca kalimat tadi. Jujur saja aku sendiri merinding membacanya._

"Kesesesese, kau tahu saja, Luddy. Aku jadi ingin lihat bagaimana tampangmu ketika menulis kalimat kangen itu padaku. Aku tahu kau pasti akan merindukan kakakmu yang hebat ini," komentar Gilbert, kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan membaca.

_Oh, lupakan saja yang kutulis tadi. Aku yakin saat ini kakak pasti sedang menyeringai dan berkomentar sesuatu dengan embel-embel "hebat" favoritmu itu. _

_Kakak mungkin bertanya-tanya kapan aku akan pulang, tetapi sepertinya untuk saat ini aku belum ingin pulang. Aku masih ingin bersama Ayah dan Ibu, kuharap kakak tidak kecewa mendengarnya. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan dibawa diam-diam ke Rumania tanpa sepengetahuanmu. Karena itulah, aku ingin kakak mengizinkanku untuk tinggal lebih lama lagi. _

_Kakak sendiri kapan akan berkunjung lagi kemari? Kunjungilah kami dan tinggallah di mansion utama selama beberapa hari, begitu pesan Ibu pada kakak. Katanya kakek juga sudah kangen pada kakak. Aku pun berharap kakak mau datang kemari. Dengan begitu kita bisa berkumpul seperti dulu lagi, Kak. Sehingga Keluarga __Beilschmidt__ akan menjadi lengkap dengan kehadiran kakak. Lagipula kata Ayah ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakannya dengan kakak. Jadi, kakak harus datang kemari. _

_Hanya ini saja yang dapat kutuliskan. Mungkin kakak kecewa dengan isi suratku yang terdengar egois ini. Tetapi, aku harap kakak tidak marah padaku. Aku pasti akan kembali ke mansionmu. Jadi, jaga diri kakak baik-baik._

_Salam sayang, _

_Ludwig __Beilschmidt_

Gilbert melipat surat Ludwig yang telah dibacanya. Wajahnya memang terlihat kecewa ketika membaca isi surat tersebut. Ludwig memilih untuk tinggal beberapa hari lagi bersama orangtuanya bahkan ia meminta Gilbert untuk datang ke mansion utama keluarga Beilschmidt. Tempat yang sudah lama tidak dipijaknya semenjak terakhir kali ia menjemput Ludwig beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tempat yang paling ingin dihindarinya selain ruangan pertemuan Dewan.

"Huh, aku memang kecewa dengan suratmu yang tidak hebat ini, Luddy. Bahkan aku ragu kata-kata di surat ini bukan dari hasil pemikiranmu. Bisa saja Ayah atau kakek tua yang tidak hebat itu yang memintamu untuk menulis surat seperti ini. Aku yakin itu," dengus Gilbert dengan sebelah tangan di dagu, berpose layaknya detektif yang sedang berpikir. "Lagipula, hal penting apa yang ingin dikatakan Ayah padaku. Jangan-jangan itu hanya pancingan agar aku kembali ke mansion tidak hebat itu. Teganya mereka menggunakan Luddy sebagai pancingan. Tch, cara yang sama sekali tidak hebat."

Gilbert kembali membuka surat tersebut dan membacanya sekilas. Senyum mulai tersungging di bibirnya. Tampaknya ia telah membuat keputusan setelah membaca lagi surat tersebut. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik, terutama kepada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan oleh ayahnya.

"Baiklah, Luddy. Aku akan penuhi permintaanmu untuk berkunjung ke mansion tidak hebat itu. Aku ingin lihat bagaimana sambutan yang akan kalian berikan padaku yang hebat ini," kata Gilbert yang menyeringai lebar. Sebelah tangannya menyisir helai-helai rambut pirangnya dan mata semerah darahnya terlihat berkilat tajam.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

><p>Sekian chapter pertamanya. Mohon, maaf apabila ada kekurangan atau jalan cerita yang kurang menarik.<p>

Sebagai pendatang baru di fandom ini saya harap para reader serta author senior di fandom ini berkenan untuk memberikan review, kritik atau saran yang membangun demi kelangsungan fic ini.

Akhir kata, saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi para reader yang telah berkenan membaca fic ini hingga selesai. Sampai ketemu di chapter yang akan datang!^^'

* * *

><p><em><strong>April, 2012<strong>_

_**Neary Lan**_


End file.
